<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>raogrhys by Hannaadi88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570517">raogrhys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88'>Hannaadi88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Written on Request [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Proton - Robert V Aldrich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Gen, Kryptonian Title, Rescue Missions, Superheroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Harbough doesn't have it easy. Sure, she's a somewhat famous cosplayer. And sure, she somehow got superpowers and has been saving people off the clock. But juggling it all is a rather stressful job, and Kate wonders if she's really up to the task. </p><p>A fateful encounter with her childhood hero, Superman, might just give her the confidence boost that she needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Harbough &amp; Superman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Written on Request [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092723</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>raogrhys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate really hadn’t wanted to get out of bed that morning. She’d worked a late shift the previous night, and the thought of heading out not twelve hours later back to her underwear department was more than enough to deter her from climbing out of her warm cocoon of blankets. But when her second alarm had woken her up again, warning her that she had less than an hour to get to work, Kate eventually rolled out of bed, grumbling all the while.</p><p>One day she’ll find a job she actually likes. Today was not that day.</p><p>After going through her morning routine, Kate pulls on her uniform and ties her hair back in what she hopes is a passable ponytail. She makes her way to the kitchen, bleary eyed and intent on making herself a quick breakfast before catching the bus to work. She’ll be a few minutes late, but her manager will simply have to deal. Besides, he still owes her from that one time he wrongly accused her of pocketing one of the more expensive bras in her department. As if they actually carried her size.</p><p>Wrinkling her nose at the memory, Kate absently turns on the TV as she passes it on her way to the fridge. Nana must’ve left it on the local news channel, because the familiar anchor’s voice fills the otherwise silent kitchen.</p><p>“-fire department is still battling the flames,” the anchor reports in a tense voice. Kate takes the milk out of the fridge and pauses, turning around to look at the screen. Her eyes widen as she sees the image of a large building engulfed in fire.</p><p>“While most of the school has been successfully evacuated, a recent headcount confirms that there are still four children unaccounted for,” the anchor reports. She continues to say something about how the fire started, Kate thinks she hears the anchor mention a cigarette, but the rest of her words fade away. Kate can’t hear much over the loud thundering of her heart.</p><p>She needs to leave for work. She’ll miss the bus if she doesn’t walk out the door right now. Her family relies on her paycheck, and she needs these hours in order to pay her phone bill. There really isn’t any reason she should go to the burning school- the fire department clearly has the situation under control. If anything, she’ll probably get in their way.</p><p>But the mention of those four missing children tugs at Kate’s heartstrings. If she doesn’t do anything, and later finds out that those kids had died in the fire… She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself. With great power comes great responsibility, right?</p><p>Kate hopes she won’t regret it.</p><p>Gritting her teeth, Kate rushes back to her bedroom and quickly strips out of her uniform, switching it for her costume. She forgoes her usual earpiece that connects her to her friends and rushes out, pausing only to put the milk back in the fridge. There was no point crying over spilled milk, but her mother would kill her for needlessly allowing it to spoil.</p><p>Kate hasn’t gone on many solo missions as of yet, and it feels odd to be flying without her friends’ chatter to keep her company. But there simply isn’t any time to contact them. She thinks she’s flying faster than usual, and it’s a little odd, considering how she doesn’t feel breathless. But something continues to spur Kate on, and soon enough she smells burning and sees thick, dark smoke rising in the distance.</p><p>The air ripples around Kate, and the peculiar sensation gives her pause. The air never ripples. It whips in her face and shrieks in her ears, but ripple? That hasn’t happened to her before. Kate gets the feeling that something strange is going on. The faster flying, the rippling air- it’s all different. Maybe even alarming.</p><p>But the school comes into view and Kate decides to leave her pondering for later. She’d made the decision to skip work in order to help these people. It would be a complete waste of time to worry over some silly sensation that probably didn’t mean anything. She’s just overthinking things, as she often tends to do.</p><p>As she flies closer and hovers above the school, avoiding the billowing smoke, Kate can see large groups of people crowding together at a safe distance. There’s a lot of chaos on the ground- large red firetrucks parked next to the burning building, with firemen doing their best to hose the flames down. Clusters of children and teachers either talking, crying or staring silently at the burning building. There are a number of ambulances in the mix as well, with medics perusing the crowd, making sure that all injuries are taken care of.</p><p>The sight and sound of so much havoc makes Kate balk, but she shakes her head and forces herself to fly straight into the crowd. She’s here to save lives. There’s no time for second guessing herself.</p><p>Kate hears the usual gasps and murmurs, can feel the stares and pointing as she makes her way through the crowd. While she enjoys the attention of fans when she’s in cosplay, it’s moments like these in which Kate is grateful for her helmet.</p><p>She looks around, searching for someone she can speak to and ask about the missing children, when a young girl walks up to her with wide eyes.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>Kate hesitates for a second before lowering herself to speak to the girl at eye-level.</p><p>“I’m Proton,” Kate says with as much confidence as she can muster. “I’m here to help. Can you tell me who’s in charge?”</p><p>The girl blinks and thinks for a moment before pointing towards the school’s entrance.</p><p>“That’s our principal, Mrs. Green,” the girl states. Kate follows the girl’s gaze and spots a large, tall woman speaking to someone with her back turned to them. Kate smiles, though the girl can’t see her expression, and straightens.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says brusquely and starts to head over towards the principal, but stops as her hand is suddenly tugged. Kate pauses and turns to look back at the little girl.</p><p>“Is Ben going to be okay?” The girl asks in a small voice, clearly apprehensive.</p><p>Kate swallows and gently pulls her hand out of the girl’s hold.</p><p>“Is Ben missing?”</p><p>The girl nods.</p><p>“Do you think he’s still inside the school?”</p><p>Another nod, though less certain.</p><p>Kate takes a deep breath and returns the nod. She really wishes she could promise the girl that her friend will be fine, but she can’t lie to her. Not when the girl was looking up at her with so much hope in her wide eyes.</p><p>“I’ll do my best to find him,” Kate finally says and gives the girl’s arm a gentle squeeze before turning away and walking quickly towards the principal. Time is of essence, and she’d already wasted enough of it.</p><p>As Kate grows closer, however, she gets a better view of the principal’s conversation partner. She frowns, not quite believing her eyes, and comes to a halt next to the principal. Standing in front of her, nodding and looking quite serious as Mrs. Green talks about the missing children, is…</p><p>Superman.</p><p>The <em>actual</em> Superman. Clark Kent. Not some cosplayer. Kate has stared at his posters enough times to know the difference. And even if she hadn’t been willing to believe it, the mere fact that no one else around them is batting an eye at his presence was a sure giveaway. The principal of a burning school wouldn’t be wasting her time talking to a random man in a costume.</p><p>But despite it making sense, Kate’s mind screams at her that what she’s seeing is impossible. Of course it is! Superman isn’t real! She can have as many imaginary conversations with him as she wants, but that doesn’t make him a real person!</p><p>She must be dreaming. That’s the only logical conclusion.</p><p>“You’re saying they’re in the auditorium?”</p><p>The principal gives a sharp nod.</p><p>“Yes, that’s where the children were last seen. There was an assembly when the fire alarm went off. I believe they might’ve been frightened by the commotion.”</p><p>Kate silently stares at Superman, drinking him all in. Her heart nearly stops as he shifts his gaze from the principal to look at her. Their eyes meet, and Kate forgets how to breathe. She doesn’t even care that all Superman does is give her an odd look before turning back to the principal with a crease in his brow.</p><p>She’s witnessing Superman in action.</p><p>“I see,” Superman says somberly and takes a step back, hovering in the air. “Thank you. I’ll go search for them immediately.”</p><p>And then he’s off, passing the firefighters and flying into the burning school. Kate doesn’t think twice before flying after him, ignoring the concerned shouts from behind her. All she can think about is doing her best not to lose sight of Superman as he flies through the flames and debris. A beam falls in front of Kate as she turns a corner, startling her, and she almost crashes face-first into a crumbling wall.</p><p>Her trajectory is intercepted, however, by a strong arm yanking her out of harm’s way.</p><p>“Who are you?” Superman demands as he slows them both down to float in place. “This isn’t safe, you need to leave before you get hurt!”</p><p>If Kate hadn’t been floating in midair, she thinks her knees might’ve buckled. Superman, in the flesh, had just saved her. Well, technically, nothing would’ve really happened to her had she crashed into the wall. But Superman had no way of knowing that.</p><p>She’s really enjoying this dream. It isn’t the first time she’s dreamed of meeting Superman, but her dreams have never been this vivid before.</p><p>“No, it’s okay, I-I’m like you!” Kate stammers, heart pounding in her chest. “My name is Ka- I mean, Proton,” Kate catches herself. “I know you must’ve heard this a thousand times, but I’m your biggest fan! Really!” Kate exclaims, voice trembling with excitement. “I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you!”</p><p>Superman looks a little confused and taken aback at her outburst, but his expression quickly smoothens and he releases her arm.</p><p>“I’m guessing you’re a new hero in town,” he says conversationally and clears his throat. “And while I appreciate your enthusiasm, we need to hurry and find the missing children. I assume you’ve heard the details?”</p><p>Kate nods dumbly. She’s a little ashamed of herself for forgetting about the children in her excitement, but to be fair, none of this is real. She doesn’t know how long her dream is going to last, and she’d rather spend as much time as possible talking to her hero.</p><p>But then again, she also wants to make Superman proud. And right now, that involves less talking and more saving the day.</p><p>“Good,” Superman offers her a tight smile and jerks his chin in the direction of a large, gaping hole in the opposite wall. “I can see the children, they’re hiding in the utility closet. There are four of them,” Superman adds. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Kate barely gets a chance to agree before Superman is flying towards the wall and through the hole. She follows him, trying her best to focus on the task at hand. They quickly cross the auditorium, which was still relatively untouched by the fire. The smoke was thick, however, and made it difficult to navigate. Kate pauses in midair, her excitement starting to be replaced with growing anxiety in her chest. She’s lost sight of Superman.</p><p>“Over here!” Superman yells to her left, and Kate follows his voice into what was probably the utility closet he’d mentioned. Once she sees him hoisting two of the crying kids in his arms, Kate immediately follows suit, carefully picking up the other two- one of whom was unconscious.</p><p>The urgency of their situation fully hits Kate, and she feels a gnawing sense of guilt growing in her stomach as she follows Superman out of the auditorium and towards the exit. If any of her stalling and blabbering had cost one of these children their lives, dream or not…</p><p>“It’s going to be okay,” Kate says loudly, attempting to comfort not only the sobbing child, but herself as well. “I’ve got you. I know you’re scared, but you’ll be with your friends and teachers very soon.”</p><p>After what feels like hours, but was probably less than a minute, Kate finds herself outside. She watches as Superman carries the children to a nearby ambulance, and she does the same. There’s yelling and movement around her, but she focuses on carefully landing and handing the children in her arms to the waiting medics. They immediately spring into action, whisking the unconscious child into the ambulance. The other boy, who’d been crying, is carried away as well.</p><p>“Where are they taking Ben?”</p><p>Kate looks down and sees the little girl she’d spoken to before standing next to her, nibbling her lip. Kate considers the question and lowers herself to the ground, exhausted.</p><p>“Is Ben the boy in the ambulance?”</p><p>The little girl nods.</p><p>“In that case, they’re taking Ben to the hospital,” Kate says gently, fatigue creeping into her voice. She tries to stay positive for the girl’s sake.</p><p>“Is he gonna be okay?”</p><p>Kate watches as the girl sits down on the ground in front of her. She reaches out and carefully takes the girl’s hand in her own.</p><p>“I hope so,” she says honestly. “They’re going to take good care of him.”</p><p>The girl looks at her silently for a long moment before sniffing and flinging herself into Kate’s arms.</p><p>“I want to go home,” the girl sobs, and Kate doesn’t have the heart to pull away. So she rubs the girl’s back and murmurs words of comfort.</p><p>Though, in truth, Kate wishes she could go home as well.</p><p>“Proton?”</p><p>Kate raises her gaze and sees Superman standing in front of her. In her wave of guilt and stress, she’d almost forgotten that he was there.</p><p>There was something different about the way he looks at her now, though. His tone has changed as well. Beforehand, Superman had been rather stiff. But now?</p><p>Kate is pretty sure that’s a genuine smile.</p><p>A mix of excitement and trepidation ebbs in Kate’s chest and she gives the girl’s back one last rub before gently pulling back and meeting her eyes.</p><p>“Everything is going to work out. I promise,” Kate states and gives the girl a quick hug. “Now how about you go find your teacher? She must be worried about you.”</p><p>The girl sniffs and nods. She climbs out of Kate’s lap and stands up, looking between her and Superman, before giving a final wave and running back the way she came. Kate watches her with mild amusement and climbs up to her feet as the girl disappears into the crowd.</p><p>“Come,” Superman says warmly and gestures towards the sky. “Our work here is done, and there is much to discuss.”</p><p>Kate’s pulse quickens as she flies into the air, following Superman as he sets a course. She doesn’t know where they’re going, but she doesn’t mind. Superman could be taking her to space and she wouldn’t say a word in protest.</p><p>There’s no one else she’d rather fly into space with, anyway.</p><p>They fly silently for a few minutes before Superman points towards an empty field. They’re in the outskirts of the city, and there’s no one around as they land on the green, lush grass.</p><p>“So,” Superman clears his throat. “Your name is Proton?”</p><p>Kate nods.</p><p>“Interesting. And was this your first mission?”</p><p>Kate rubs her arm awkwardly.</p><p>“No, I’ve had my powers for a few months, now,” Kate admits. “I guess- well, this is going to sound crazy,” Kate takes a deep breath, “but I think we aren’t from the same dimension.”</p><p>She’d been thinking about her peculiar situation during their short flight together. Up high in the air, Kate was reminded of the odd sensation she’d felt earlier. After reading so many comic books, it would be silly on her part not to consider the possibility that she’d entered an alternate dimension. Everything felt too real to be just a dream.</p><p>Superman raises a brow and chuckles.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s crazy,” he says kindly and folds his arms against his chest. “It wouldn’t have been the first time. Time and space are a lot more fluid than humans think.”</p><p>Kate tilts her head. Now that’s some food for thought.</p><p>“Regardless of where you’re from,” Superman continues, “I just wanted to say that you did well back there.”</p><p>Kate’s eyes widen.</p><p>“…Really?”</p><p>“Really,” Superman confirms with a proud smile. “It isn’t always easy navigating disasters. But once you focused, you managed to save two lives today. That’s nothing to sneeze at.”</p><p>Kate feels her face grow warm.</p><p>“It- it wasn’t that impressive,” she mumbles, embarrassed. “You did most of the work, finding the kids and all that. I just followed you.”</p><p>Superman shakes his head.</p><p>“Teamwork is important. And you’re not giving yourself enough credit,” Superman gently chastises and reaches out to give Kate’s shoulder a squeeze.</p><p>“Learn from your mistakes and acknowledge your achievements,” Superman says firmly. “You’ve got potential, Proton. Use your power wisely, and I have no doubt you’ll save the world one day.”</p><p>Kate’s vision blurs as her eyes fill with tears. She opens her mouth to try and reply, but no words come out. She swallows thickly and takes a deep breath before trying again.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says, choked up despite her best efforts. “Can I- can I hug you?”</p><p>If he was weirded out by her request, Superman doesn’t show it. Instead, he pulls her into a brief hug. He offers her a warm smile as he steps back.</p><p>“I must go, but I do hope we meet again,” Superman quirks a brow. “Either in this dimension or yours. You’re much stronger than you think you are, Proton,” Superman adds as he hovers in the air. “Trust me.”</p><p>Kate watches wordlessly as Superman rises and flies up into the sky, disappearing from view. She blinks, and he’s gone. As if he’d been nothing but a dream.</p><p>And maybe this all was one, long dream. Maybe she’d been wrong about the alternate dimension thing. Maybe the next time Kate closes her eyes, she’ll open them to find herself back in bed with her phone alarm demanding she get up for work.</p><p>It doesn’t matter, though. What matters is that she got to spend time with her hero. Whether it actually happened or not is irrelevant. Kate will remember this day for the rest of her life, regardless.</p><p>Kate looks around the field and shakes her head with a snort.</p><p>Now, how is she going to get home?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was written on request, based on the book 'Proton' by Robert V Aldrich. You should all definitely check it out! If you like stories about struggling cosplayers and reluctant heroes, this book is for you ;)</p><p>For more information on requests, please visit the following link:</p><p>https://twitter.com/hannaadi88/status/1254154008287236097?s=20</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>